Boldir Lamati
Boldir Lamati is a young Alternian troll living in Outglut during the time period of Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. Boldir was first revealed during the Hiveswap Troll Call event alongside Vikare Ratite on January 17th, 2018. Her bullet points were "big coat, bigger secrets", "on a mission to expose the deep-state lunacracy", and "foil-lined hat protects her from celestial influences". Boldir was featured alongside Stelsa Sezyat in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Thirteen. She was designed by Poinko. Her bullet points were one of the only ones to remain unchanged as from December 6, 2018. Etymology In Uzbek, Boldir refers to the calf of the leg, but can also mean "abundant". It could also be a trollification of the Norse god Baldr. Boldir could additionally be a trollification of the word boulder, because moons look a bit like giant boulders. Boldir also sounds similar to "Mulder" the name of one of the protagonists of "The X Files," which fits in with her theme of secrets and celestial beings. Lamati might be derived from "Lamat," which is Cebuano for a magic spell cast by a supernatural being to confuse, disorient, or make people lose their way. Lamati also sounds similar to "Illuminati", which ties into many conspiracy theories, relevant to her theme. Boldir is an oliveblood that presumably spends her time looking into the various possibilities that there's a conspiracy underfoot (as per her second bullet point). During the events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 13, she sends the player an anonymous text so that a meeting could be arranged. The player arrives at the rendezvous point, though she is nowhere to be seen at first. Good Ending If the player chooses to head to the back of the cafe in accordance to the note they somehow got earlier, Boldir can be seen sitting in the center of a well-maintained garden, patiently waiting for the player's arrival. Boldir chats with the player for a bit, though her overall vagueness and entrigue only end up confusing the player immensely. However, when the player compliments her on her pickpocketing skills, she happily offers to teach the player some useful tips and tricks to obtain items without being noticed. Should the player agree to learn said skills, Boldir proves to be an excellent tutor for the player. Boldir then asks whether the player would like a drink, and goes back into the cafe to get a cup. The player re-enters the cafe only to find that Ardata is still inside, but things don't go as planned when the player attempts to introduce Boldir to Ardata. During the following semi-hostile exchange between Ardata and Boldir, Ardata reveals that she intends to use poison as a new gimmick to try and get more subscribers to her channel. Discreetly, Boldir motions for the player to pickpocket the poison from Ardata. The heist goes smoothly until the player realizes that they've accidentally taken the antidote instead. Instead of being upset, Boldir comforts the player. Suddenly Boldir falls after being poisoned by an unknown troll. While the perpetrator absconds, the player gives Boldir the antidote. Miraculously, the antidote was the exact thing to counteract the poison in Boldir's system. Overjoyed to see her alive, the player embraces Boldir. Bad Endings If the player dismisses the entire meeting, believing that backyards are as dangerous as basements, Ardata will become more than delighted with their response. She then proceeds to drag the player off to do her bidding. Should the player politely decline Boldir's offer to learn how to pickpocket without being seen, Boldir instead asks whether the player would like to go on a stroll with her. Whilst walking, Boldir and the player talk about the intricacies in regards to fate and causality, the gist of which eludes the player's comprehending. As it were, the player notices that Boldir is exceedingly cautious about her surroundings, prompting the player to inquire whether they're being followed. Boldir reassures the player that she's capable of shaking off pursuers, but gets interrupted when a messenger crow passes her a note. After scribbling a reply and sending the bird on its way, she takes you to where her informant would want to meet her. Boldir instructs the player to remain hidden behind a pile of tires while she waits in the center of the deserted lot. Misfortune strikes when Boldir is struck by a poisoned dart, and the player laments that they're completely unable to help Boldir. Boldir shuffles off this mortal coil, much to the player's immense distress. Boldir is a calm and collected individual, not prone to unexpected bursts of emotion. Upon meeting her, the player is instantly soothed by her presence as they feel no urge to prove themselves worthy of friendship. Boldir appears to be completely at ease with her place in the universe, for she doesn't seem to mind her worth (or lack of thereof) in regards to her existence. When she's on the brink of death in one of her bad endings, she isn't particularly upset with the notion of ceasing to live and breathe. She also appears to be incredibly well-read, given her ability to understand the details regarding destiny and causality. She casually debates the two concepts while on a stroll with the player, even though the player has some difficulty digesting the information she's dishing out. This might be due to her vagueness when conversing with the player, as she often asks rhetorical questions and gives thought-provoking statements. As it were, it can be deduced that she's well-versed in philosophy. Boldir is noted to be a very cautious individual: after leading the player out of the cafe, she constantly checks her surroundings and takes numerous detours as though trying to shake off a stalker. This might be due to the fact that she knows too much information, culminating with an unknown troll trying to assassinate her in both routes. When trying to keep her aloft, the player notices that Boldir has four guns stashed away in her large coat, hinting that she's armed at all times to protect herself from dangerous situations. While her hat isn't given much attention in-game, her Troll Call bullet point reveals that the hat's interior is lined with foil to prevent any sort of celestial influence. Apart from that, Boldir is described to be rather muscular despite her short stature, and proves to be heavier than her appearance lets on. She is also noted to speak in a stage whisper of sorts, though her diction remains clear and eloquent. Upon meeting Ardata (who did not attempt to hide her distaste for lowbloods in the slightest), Boldir resorted to passive-aggressive behavior as retaliation. To her credit, Boldir retains her composure throughout the awkward exchange, even managing to send Ardata into an angry fit. Boldir's hostility hints that she dislikes highbloods, or at least highbloods with particularly violent tendencies. When receiving a note from her informant, Boldir notes that it's unusal behavior of them to request a meeting. As there isn't a whole lot revealed about said informant, her relationship with said troll isn't clearly described. Gallery Boldir.gif|Boldir's sprites from Hiveswap Friendsim. Friendsim Vol 13 select.png|Boldir on the Volume 13 character select (left). protoboldir1.png|Boldir's initial design. protoboldir2.png|Another prototype. protoboldir3.png|Third prototype. 006_OBoldir_t_susp.gif|Sitting (and also squinting) boldir from what pumpkin's page Trivia *According to the Extended Zodiac, her sign is Lelo, sign of the Steadfast, making her a potential Prospit Dreamer and Hero of Heart. *In one of her prototype designs, her sign is'' Lecen,sign of the provident'', which would have made her a potential Derse Dreamer and Hero of Blood. *She is the third named troll in Hiveswap Friendsim to die in a route, the others being Diemen Xicali, Tirona Kasund, Karako Pierot, and Zebruh Codakk. *Boldir mentions that her recuperacoon is tucked inside a hollow tree. Whether this means she simply lives outdoors or has no hive of her own is not made clear. *The "deep state lunacracy" that's mentioned on Boldir's troll call card is a reference to the first guardian of Alternia, who lives on the planet's green moon, as confirmed in the epilogue. *Boldir appears briefly in Pesterquest: Volume Six during Vriska's route in the reader's subconscious. Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Hiveswap Friendsim characters Category:Pesterquest characters Category:Trolls Category:Olive bloods